


Love is For Other Men

by You_Betcha_I_Ship_It



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Betcha_I_Ship_It/pseuds/You_Betcha_I_Ship_It
Summary: AU. Where Willow Moreno is Robert's horse riding instructor, and although they get off to a rocky start, the two connect and start to fall for each other. She's just a commoner, and he's the King who is supposed to be choosing his bride from a list of candidates. They shouldn't be together, but they can't help themselves. In the end, will Robert choose love or duty?*There are some mature, sexual themes later on, so you've been warned.
Relationships: Robert Henstridge/Wilhelmina "Willow" Moreno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Meddling Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Part 1 of a larger story. So, enjoy the following chapters. Part 2 will be coming soon!

\-----  
It had been a few months since Robert made his triumphant return from the island, and up until this point he had been able to push aside the trauma and tuck it neatly into a box to deal with at a later date. He had plastered a charming smile on his face in front of the cameras and made self deprecating jokes that amused inquiring journalists, and the people heralded him a hero. For months Robert wore a mask reflecting the king everyone wanted him to be- strong, patient, kind, gallant, and charismatic. 

However, each and every day this facade grew more and more tiresome to uphold. The cracks in the mask slowly began to reveal themselves. It was nothing obvious to the general spectator, but to the ones closest to him, the signs were becoming more apparent- the clenching of his jaw when anyone asked about his time on the island, the faltering smiles, the weariness in his eyes, and the muffled screams that echoed in the night as nightmares plagued the young king.

And although he was quick to recover after any unintended missteps, it seemed little by little that he was starting to unravel. His family didn’t know what to do to help him. Opening up and talking about their feelings wasn’t really their strong suit. Instead of getting to the root of the problem, the Henstridges all favored distraction over vulnerability. For some it was drugs and alcohol, for others it was meaningless sex, or just good old fashioned denial.

Therefore, instead of talking with her son or getting him professional help, Queen Helena decided that a Royal wedding would cure her son. The distraction of finding a bride, planning a wedding, and looking ahead towards a new generation of Henstridges was Helena’s remedy. It would be a diversion for her son, and a way to elicit the favor of the people. A win win in the Queen’s eyes. It was time to get planning.

\----

The following week Helena sashayed into the drawing room with purpose, heels clicking against the marble floors in a rhythmic staccato. She came to a sudden stop and dropped a stack of papers on the desk near Robert.

Robert turned around at the sound of his mother. One arm still leaned against the mantle of the fireplace, the other hand held a half empty glass of scotch. He sighed as he looked at his mother’s raised brow. Robert readied himself for whatever his mother was about to throw at him.

“Yes, mother?” he finally said, weariness clearly lacing his words.

Helena crossed her arms and jutted a hip to the side. “I’ve got just the thing to raise your spirits and that of the country’s.”

Robert rubbed his temple, not liking where this was heading. “Do I dare ask what you’re up to mother?”

Helena smirked. “Nothing but a little motherly meddling, which is my prerogative as your mother.”

Robert came round to the desk and spread out the papers, taking a cursory glance.

“This appears to be quite an extensive list of names of noble women.”

Helena clapped her hands. “Exactly. It’s time that our fearless King found his Queen. It’s time that you marry, Robert. It will be good for you and England.”

Robert was about to object when Helena cut him off.

“Now,” she began, a pointed finger towards her son, “before you protest, I will take care of everything. I will narrow down this list to the best of the best, and I will plan everything. All you have to do is meet with these lovely ladies and turn on that signature charm of yours. The rest will fall into place, and by next spring you will be waltzing down the aisle with a new bride on your arm.”

Robert was far from convinced, yet before he could say anything, Helena grabbed the stack of papers from the desk and turned on her heel. Over her shoulder she gave him a little wave. “I won’t take no for an answer, my dear. This is happening.”

And with that Robert was left alone, the triumphant clattering of his mother’s heels echoing as she hurried off to start preparing, he had no doubt.

Robert slumped into the nearby arm chair and shook his head. He could barely function as it was, and now he was expected to dial up the facade and woo a bride, a perfect stranger, a woman he didn’t love and then continue to pretend for the rest of his life. Robert wasn’t sure he could bear it. However, perhaps the shiny new object in the room would distract the press for a while, and maybe he could have a moment to breathe….

\----

Two days later…

“Now, in three months time we will be hosting the championship polo match here at the palace. You will ride out with the players and kick start the match. Everyone who's anyone will be in attendance, and it will be a great chance for you to get better acquainted with the potential candidates.”

Robert politely listened to his mother’s ramblings with disinterest.

“I’ve also lined up regular lessons for you to brush up on your horse riding skills.”

Robert groaned. “I know how to ride a bloody horse, mother!” 

“Yes, but it’s been quite some time since you’ve ridden, and we can’t afford any mistakes. The people, the press, they all expect excellence from us. So, you will take lessons.”

When it came to their image, it was pointless to argue with his mother. It was easier to oblige her. He was too exhausted to fight with her.

“Fine,” he grumbled. 

“Wonderful,” his mother exclaimed victoriously. “Your first lesson starts in an hour.”

\----

In an hour’s time Robert begrudgingly made his way to the stables. He couldn’t wait to get this over with.  
He walked into the stable to see a young woman brushing out his horse.

She turned around at the sound of his entrance. 

“Your majesty,” she greeted him, curtsying slightly. “I’m Willow Moreno. I will be your instructor over the next few months.”

Robert nodded tersely. “A pleasure,” he said flatly.

Willow’s eyes narrowed slightly. So, not the charming King she’d seen so many times on the telly. Noted, she thought.

Willow straightened her back. “Shall we begin?” she asked.

Robert slipped on his riding gloves, brushing past her to his horse.

“I know my mother hired you to give me lessons, and I’m sure you are a competent rider, but respectfully, I don’t need your assistance.” He mounted his horse and looked down at Willow. “So, let’s go through the motions, check off all the boxes, you get paid, and I’ll be on my way. Are those terms agreeable to you?”

Willow was frankly quite taken aback by the King’s brush off. This day was certainly not going how she had expected.

“Fine by me,” Willow replied, evenly. The sooner these lessons were over the quicker she could get away from the inexplicably prickly King.

“Lovely,” he mumbled, trotting away from her.

Willow hurriedly mounted her horse and prodded him forward and after Robert.

As Willow came up next to the King, his horse started acting spooked. The horse kicked and bucked wildly until Robert tumbled off the horse onto the muddy grass.

Willow quickly grabbed the reins and spoke soothingly to the king’s horse. 

Robert winced as he climbed to his feet. He watched as Willow stroked his horse and slowly began to calm him down.

Robert brushed blades of grass off his trousers, his shirt stained with mud, and he looked up embarrassingly at Willow. 

Willow frowned. “Horses can sense our emotions, our uneasiness. Perhaps we should pick up this lesson another time when his majesty is less...agitated?” she suggested, sharply.

With that Willow rode off, towing Robert’s horse behind her. Willow knew her tone and her words were less than respectful, given that she was speaking to the King of England. But she wasn’t going to take his attitude either. If she lost this position, so be it. 

After his new trainer’s departure, Robert replayed their interaction over and over again in his head as he trudged back to the palace crusted in dried mud. Robert kicked himself for his appalling behavior. Tomorrow he would make things right and start over.

\----


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a less than perfect first impression, Robert tries to make it up to Willow, and learns he may have found a friend in his new trainer.

\----

The next day Robert walked sheepishly into the stables and leaned against the door, clearing his throat slightly.

Willow turned around and was frankly surprised to see the King again. She had thought yesterday would have been the last of their lessons. But perhaps he was just here to fire her, but wouldn’t he just have one of the staff do that for him?

She was pulled from her thoughts as Robert strode over to her, his hands behind his back and his head lowered wearing a slight look of shame.

From behind his back, Robert pulled out a bouquet of flowers. “I’d like to apologize for my horrid behavior yesterday.” He handed her the flowers.

She took them tentatively. “Yes, you were a-”

“I was an ass,” he finished for her, smiling ruefully.

Willow blushed slightly. “I was going to say a bit rude, but I suppose an ass is more accurate.”

Robert threw his head back and laughed.

Now this seemed more like the charming King Willow was accustomed to seeing on the telly.

“I’d really like to explain,” Robert started.

Willow put a hand up. “It’s not necessary, your Majesty.”

“Please,” he pushed.

Finally she nodded, and he motioned for her to lead the way as they walked their horses around the grounds.

“You seem more settled this afternoon,” Willow started, breaking the silence. She nodded to his horse who was much calmer in the King’s presence than he was yesterday.

“Yes, well, I was not at my best yesterday. Far from it,” Robert replied.

He looked over at Willow, and she urged him to continue.

“You see I was in a foul mood after visiting with my mother, and I took it out on you even though you most certainly didn’t deserve it. You were just doing your job, and I’m sorry I dismissed you so rudely.” He smiled at her then. “I suppose I deserved to be thrown by my horse, punishment for my behavior.”

“Apology accepted,” Willow said, smiling back at Robert. “Now, why don’t we pick up on our lessons, and you can tell me all about this visit with your mother that made you so cross. I happen to know quite a lot about overbearing mothers.”

“And pray tell, how do you know that my mother is overbearing?”

“Aren’t they all?”

“Touche,” he replied, mounting his horse and following Willow’s lead.

Robert pondered his words for a moment, searching for the right thing to say, not wanting to share too much. Normally Robert would dance around the truth speaking vaguely as possible. However, Willow had uncommonly kind eyes that looked genuinely curious to hear what he had to say. They made him want to be honest, made him want to share and start to tear away some of the unbearable loneliness he couldn’t seem to shake.

“I’ve had a somewhat difficult time adjusting since I returned from the island,” he paused. “I’ve tried my best to slide back into my role like nothing has changed...but it’s been more challenging than I had expected. The world expects the old Robert, but I’m not the same person that I was before.”

“Of course you’re not,” Willow said firmly. “What you have endured is something that most people can hardly imagine, nevertheless understand.”

Willow was easy to talk to. She didn’t pry or push him to open up. She just listened patiently, never judging or pitying him either. He supposed that sometimes it was easier to talk to a stranger than to the ones closest to him. 

“It’s as if everyone wants to hear about this epic survival story filled with heroics and strength..they want to gloss over the harsh reality of my time on the island, and they want to move on to the part where their King is home and back to business as usual. There is no room for missteps or genuine feelings, no room for the nightmares that creep in the middle of the night. No, everything has to be fine all the time, and if not, a royal wedding should be a pretty distraction from it all, or so my mother thinks.” He scoffed.

Then Robert’s eyes widened as he realized he had just spilled his guts to this woman he had just met. He was vulnerable with her, and now she had information that the press would have a field day with. 

Willow could tell that Robert hadn’t planned on sharing as much as he had and was starting to panic.

She reached out and placed a calming hand over his, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Robert looked down at Willow’s hand covering his.

Willow retracted her hand quickly, realizing that you don’t just touch the King of England.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, embarrassed. “I saw that look of sheer panic on your face, and I just want you to know that I would never tell a soul what you told me.”

He looked at her skeptically. He didn’t trust people easily, certainly not complete strangers. However, all he saw in her eyes was honesty.

Then she smirked slightly, “I’ll even pinky swear on it,” she whispered, conspiratorially. She held her pinky out to him, waiting for his.

He raised a brow at her in return.

“Well, according to your head of security’s daughter, Miss Sarah Alice, a pinky swear is the most sacred of promises.”

Robert chuckled at this, and met his pinky with hers.

“There,” she announced, “Now I’m forever sworn to secrecy...and if you still don’t trust me, I suppose you could always make me ‘disappear.’ You are the King after all. It’s safe to say that it would be rather foolish of me to spill your secrets now wouldn’t it?”

Robert shook his head at the playfulness swimming in her eyes. He wouldn’t go as far as to say that he trusted her, but perhaps his confessions were safe, for today anyway. 

\----


	3. Mutual Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes to understand why his instincts were right to trust Willow when she opens up to him.

\----

Over the next couple of weeks, Robert and Willow continued their lessons. However, it was becoming more apparent by the day that Robert was a more than competent rider. He was perfectly capable of performing his duties at the polo match next month...Yet he still continued to show up, day in and day out. Robert had grown accustomed to seeing Willow everyday. Things were simple with her. He didn’t have to pretend around her. The one hour each day with her was the only time he could breathe. He could relax and be himself without worrying about slipping up. 

After their first conversation, he had told himself that he would be more careful in the future when he spoke with her...yet there was a niggling feeling inside him that wanted to share with her still. In fact, she was the only one he wanted to talk to. But, something was still holding him back…

\----

Willow stroked her horse gently as she fed him an apple from her hand. Robert and her had just finished another lesson, and the King was staring at her intently.

“You’re brooding,” Willow finally said. “What’s on your mind?” she asked, “Your Majesty,” she quickly added.

Robert rolled his eyes. “I’ve told you. You don’t have to call me that. Robert will do just fine.”

She turned to him then and quirked a brow. “Fine, what’s on your mind, Robert?” 

“Honestly?,” he started, “I’m trying to figure out how you can bear to listen to me drone on about my problems, and how I haven’t seen them splashed all over the front page of the papers.”

Willow winced slightly. She knew that the King was not one to trust easily, understandably so. However, she thought that over the last few weeks they had become friends of sorts. It frankly hurt to hear that he still mistrusted her. 

He didn’t mean to wound her, but it didn’t make sense to him. In his experience everyone had an agenda of some sort, but what was hers? 

Willow sighed, crossing her arms against her chest. “You know, not everyone has an ulterior motive. I don’t want to exploit you. I don’t want to sell your secrets to the press. I don’t want to pull one over on you. I’m just doing my job, and along the way I’ve found a friend. The times that you have opened up to me have resonated. There have been times in my life where I’ve felt just like you.”

She smiled slightly as she plopped down next to her horse who was grazing lazily, playing with stray dandelions sprouting in grass.

Robert joined her, waiting for her to explain.

“I obviously don’t relate to the pressures of being King, and I’ve never been stranded on an island….but I do know what it's like to have your entire life change in an instant. I know how it feels to be alone dealing with something that no one around you can understand. I know what it’s like to be changed, and how people expect you to be the same as you were.” She paused, turning away to wipe a stray tear.

Willow turned back, smiling weakly. “And of course, I know what it’s like to have an overbearing mother who thinks she knows what’s best even though she doesn’t really see you at all.”

Robert realized that over the course of the last few weeks, he had opened up to Willow, unburdening himself, but this was the first time that she was really doing the same.

He tentatively grabbed her hand and stroked it gently, urging her to continue.

“I’ve only been a trainer for a couple of years,” she began. “Before that I was a world renowned equestrian. I competed all over the world, nabbing title after title…” Willow trailed off a bit, losing herself in memories of the past.

Robert listened patiently, just as Willow had been doing for him these past weeks. He sat, waiting for her to continue, wondering how she went from this accomplished rider to a job babysitting the King of England.

Willow knew what he was thinking. She turned to look at him, ready to explain.

“Traveling the world, competing...it was my whole life, my identity. Then it wasn’t...One day changed it all. My horse got spooked, just like yours did the first time we met. I wasn’t so lucky, though,” she added, a slight bitter edge to her voice.

“He bucked me, and my right leg got caught in one of the stirrups. I..I..got dragged for a quarter of a mile before he settled down. I was lucky to have survived.”

Robert’s eyes widened, imagining what it must have been like to go through such a thing.

“I ended up breaking my right leg in four places and nearly severing my spine. The doctors said that I would never compete again, and perhaps I’d never walk again either.” Willow swallowed nervously, her eyes trained towards the grass, unable to meet the King’s gaze.

“I worked hard to prove them wrong, to get back to the person I was. I pushed myself as everyone watched, waiting for me to be the star I once was. They wanted a comeback that I ultimately couldn’t give them.” It was then she looked up to meet his gaze.

“So, yes, I know what it feels like to have all eyes on you, to have the world expect you to be someone that you no longer are. And so here I am now as a trainer to the wealthy and royal. I have my overbearing mother to thank for that. She thought she could fix me by having me train others to be great and then maybe I could be seen as accomplished in proximity to their greatness.” She scoffed at the thought.

And so she concluded, “Therefore, no, I would never tell a soul about what you’ve told me. I understand the pain and the loneliness all too well.”

Robert didn’t know what to say. His heart ached for the pain and suffering she had endured, but he also felt relief in knowing that his instincts were right about Willow. Her kindness and attentive ear made sense now. She didn’t care that he was the King; she just saw someone who was like her- somewhat broken, alone, and rarely understood. Robert grabbed her and pulled her to his chest holding her tightly against him. He was thankful to have her in his life. Right there and then he silently promised to be the friend that she had been to him.

\---


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of getting to know one another, Robert and Willow start to realize that there might be more than friendship between the two of them, but will they act on those feelings?

\---

The months had gone by quickly, and now it was less than three weeks until the match at the palace. Through their daily training sessions, Willow and Robert had continued to grow closer. Things were easy between the two of them. Their daily visits were the highlight of Robert’s day, and if he was honest with himself, he was starting to feel something more than friendship for Willow. He had never felt this way before. He had resigned himself to the royal way of life which included marrying the proper noble woman, one that he didn’t dare dream of loving. Love was for other men. He had accepted that, but each day with Willow opened his heart further, and the more he longed to marry someone he loved.

Day after day Robert met perfectly manicured ladies with ideal resumes that would make any of them an adequate candidate for the role as Queen. Yet, every candidate he met from his mother’s list was a stark reminder of who they were not. The way they looked, the way they spoke, acted, laughed were all wrong. No one compared to Willow Moreno. 

He froze at the thought. When did he start to feel this way? He supposed that it was practically from the moment he met her. He obviously noticed that she was beautiful, but she was also kind, funny, and the one person he felt comfortable talking to about anything. He could set down the mask for an hour when he was with her. He could breathe and just...be. 

The more they got to know each other, the more he wanted to be around her. He was addicted to the rush of seeing her. He wanted to feel that way forever. 

Robert lied awake at night trying to figure out what to do next. He knew that she wasn’t the type of girl he was supposed to marry. She wasn’t the Queen his mother or the county envisioned for England, but to him she was perfect. All he wanted to do was rip up that list of potential brides that was growing shorter by the day. Robert didn’t want to spend his life with a woman he didn’t love, a woman who he had to pretend with. He wanted Willow by his side. He loved her, and he planned on telling her just that.

\----

All morning Robert paced the length of his room, trying to come up with the perfect words to tell Willow how he felt. He was nervous, but he was also excited. All he wanted to do is grab her and kiss her fiercely. In a short time she had become his confidant, his best friend, really, and she had shown him that he wasn’t alone. He didn’t have to pretend to be anyone other than himself with her.   
Willow just made things easier. He was happy for the first time in a very long time. 

Having her in his life eased the pressures of being King. Just knowing that everyday he would get to see her and be himself, seemed to melt his worries away. Even his family started to notice. The clenching of his jaw, the weariness in his eyes had all lessened, and more impressive, his persistent night terrors seemed to slowly dissipate. Of course Helena thought that this was all due to her clever idea of finding Robert a bride. The list had been whittled down to two, and she was feeling quite smug. 

Soon, however, it would be made all too clear that Robert’s newfound levity did not come from a list of brides and the distraction of a royal wedding, but rather a particular woman who stole his heart…

\-----

Later that afternoon, Robert strode down to the stables to meet Willow. He walked with purpose, his chest puffed out, ready to declare his feelings. However, when Robert saw Willow, he noticed that she was not dressed in her riding clothes.

Robert’s eyes crinkled in confusion. “I’m sorry, were we supposed to meet at a different time?” he asked, looking down at his watch.

Willow shook her head as she began hurriedly gathering her things. “No, it’s my fault,” she started. “I got caught up in making all the arrangements, and I forgot to cancel our session.”

“Arrangements?” he questioned, still not understanding what was going on.

Willow stopped what she was doing and sighed, giving Robert an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” she repeated herself. “I’m in a bit of frenzy. Let me explain.” 

She motioned for Robert to take a seat next to her on one of the benches in the stable.

He obliged.

“So,” she began, “I got a call from my mother this morning about a last minute training post. It’s for the UK Ambassador's daughter. Her usual trainer fell ill, and she has a big competition next week. So, long story short, I’m going to fill in for the week and train her.”

“I see,” Robert said softly. “So, you’ll be gone for the next week.”

“I know, it’s last minute, but it’s a good client to have. If I do well, this could really open some doors for me.”

“I have no doubt you’ll do exceptionally, but what sort of doors could be opened that wouldn’t while working for the King of England?” Robert didn’t mean to pout, but he couldn’t believe his luck. Just as he had found someone to rely on, someone he trusted, she was leaving him.

Willow smiled, gently. “I would never have accepted the position if I thought you actually needed anymore training for the upcoming Polo event. You’ve been more than ready for weeks now. I’ve basically been getting paid to hang out and ride horses with the King.” she smirked.

Robert was about to object when Willow put a hand on his arm. His words dried up at her touch.

“This young girl really needs my help. Besides, I’ll be back well before your big event, okay? It’s just one week.”

Just then her phone went off alerting her that her car was waiting for her out front.

Willow threw her duffel bag over her shoulder and stood up. “Well, I’ve got to head out now, so I don’t miss my train.”

Robert cleared his throat, standing up to join her. “Safe travels,” he whispered.

Willow wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. “See you soon,” she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek, lingering just slightly.

Robert leaned into it, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of her lips on his skin.

But just as quickly, Willow pulled away and hurried off to make her way to the train station.

Robert stayed there a moment longer, eyes still closed, his hand reaching up to touch the place where Willow’s lips just left. He didn’t have a chance to tell her how he felt, and now he was left empty, counting down the minutes until her light flooded back in to stave off the darkness within him.

\----

Meanwhile, out in front of the palace, Willow slammed the car door shut as she leaned back against the headrest and sighed shakedly. Usually Willow pushed back against her mother’s meddling, but for once, she was glad for it. She jumped at the chance to get away from the palace...and Robert. She wasn’t sure when it happened, but somehow, someway, Willow started to fall for the King of England. Willow groaned at her stupidity. Becoming friendly with Robert was one thing, but love was another thing entirely. She would count down the hours each day until their next lesson. Being around him made her feel whole. He saw her, all of her, and she never saw pity in his eyes like the rest of the world. All she ever saw was kindness and understanding. 

Willow had grown attached, but she knew that Robert could never feel the same. Him and his mother were quite literally planning his royal wedding to another woman. Yes, that woman was yet to be chosen, but no matter who the lucky lady was to be, Willow knew for certain it wasn’t her. She would have never even made the first draft of that list of potential brides. She wasn’t noble, rich, and she certainly never went to any posh boarding schools or had etiquette lessons on which fork to use when the salad course came round. 

Willow was just an ordinary, working class woman who had her dreams dashed and was just trying to find a way to start over. She was not fit to marry a King, regardless of her feelings. She just had to accept reality and get her feelings in check. This training job was the perfect opportunity to get her head on straight, and when she returned, she would be able to finish out her time at the palace with the king none the wiser about her feelings. It would hurt terribly to stuff down her feelings and leave Robert, but it’s what had to happen. She was never supposed to fall for the King. So when she returned, she would send him on his way to find his queen, and that would be that. It was settled. Willow nodded her head, started the car, and drove out of the palace gates and headed to the train station.

\----


	5. Heartfelt Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is miserable while Willow is away, and when she returns, it's time for Robert to tell her how he feels.

\----

The next week dragged on for Robert, and every day that went by without Willow felt like torture. He missed her terribly. He missed her smile, her laugh, and the way he never had to explain himself around her. Without her there he grew more and more irritable. That dark cloud was back. He was snapping at the staff, brushing off the press, and the night terrors began rearing their ugly head again. By the end of the week, even his family had noticed his change in behavior. 

Helena couldn’t understand what was happening with her son. He had been doing so well. All of the wedding planning was distracting him from his demons, so what had changed, she thought? It was at breakfast that Sunday morning that she got her answer.

Robert was quietly brooding over his breakfast when one of the valet’s entered.

“Your majesty?” he asked.

“Yes,” Robert muttered, not bothering to look up at the valet.

The valet cleared his throat awkwardly. “I came to deliver a message from Miss Moreno, sir,” he began.

Robert’s head shot up at the mention of Willow.

Helena’s eyes narrowed as she took a sip of her breakfast tea.

“Yes,” the valet continued, “Miss Moreno got in earlier this morning, and she wanted to inform your Majesty that your training sessions are now back on schedule. She will see you at your usual time this afternoon.” With that, he bowed and quietly exited the room.

Robert’s eyes lit up at the news, and he quickly rose from his chair. “I have some things to discuss with Miss Moreno regarding the upcoming Polo event. Do excuse me.”

He threw his napkin over his plate and hurried off with a smile plastered to his face.

Helena crossed her arms, her nails strumming against her sleeves as she mulled over what just transpired.

So it seemed her son had a little crush on the stable girl, she thought. Well, that won’t do. Thankfully, she was leaving after the Polo match in two weeks time, and then Robert could focus on choosing a bride. Even so, Helena would have to keep an extra eye on that commoner, lest she needed to be dealt with.

\----

Robert leaned against the door to the stables, watching as Willow mosied about, getting caught up on everything that needed to be done since she had been away.

“Welcome back,” Robert announced, drawing Willow’s attention to his presence.

She turned around to see his handsome face beaming at her, and she gulped. This was going to be harder than she anticipated, she thought. One look from him, and her heart clenched.

“Thank you,” she said softly, turning back to her duties. “You didn’t need to come all the way down here to welcome me back, though. We have our lesson later today.”

“I know I didn’t have to...but I wanted to see you,” he replied earnestly.

Willow’s hands stilled. God, he was making this difficult, she thought.

He looked down at the ground, toeing the dirt with his shoe. He took a breath, and walked over to Willow. This was his chance to tell Willow how he felt, and he needed to do it now before he lost his nerve.

“There’s been something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about, and I didn’t get a chance to before you left,” he started.

“And what’s that, Rob-..your Majesty,” she asked, trying to be more professional.

Robert frowned slightly, at the title. He didn’t understand where this formality was coming from. He didn’t have time to overthink it, though. He just needed to get his feelings out before he burst.

Robert grabbed Willow’s hand, gently, and wordlessly asked her to take a seat and listen to him.

Willow sat down and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, nervously.

“Where to begin?” he muttered, raking his hand through his hair. “I’ve been racking my brain, trying to figure out the best way to tell you what our time together has meant to me.”

Willow wasn’t sure where this was going, but she pushed down any hope that started to creep up.

“You are the first person that I’ve been able to open to, and I want to thank you for listening and sharing in return. You’ve become a friend, someone I can count on. But..” he started.

Willow closed her eyes at that, any hope she had, snuffed out with that one little word.

Robert put his hand under her chin and lifted until her eyes opened to meet his. “But..” he started again. “Along the way, I started to feel something I never dared dream I would. I resigned myself to marry for duty, and that love was for other men.”

Willow’s eyes widened at the mention of love. 

“Yet, with every laugh, every smile, every word of understanding, you, Willow Moreno, wormed your way into my heart. You became the first person I wanted to see in the morning, and the last voice I wanted to hear before my head hit the pillow. You have brought lightness into the darkness of my life and lifted a weight that had lain heavy on my heart. I...I..I love you...My God, I’ve never said that to someone before.”

Willow couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He felt the same as her. The King of England loved her. Her heart swelled, and her eyes teared up. 

Robert saw the tears and mistook them for distress. Oh no, she doesn’t feel the same, he thought.

He started to apologize, and he rambled on about reading everything wrong when suddenly Willow grabbed his face and kissed him, cutting off whatever nonsense he was saying.

He stilled, and she pulled back to look at him.

Willow smiled, tentatively. “I feel exactly the same way.”

He grinned back at her. “You do?”

“I do,” she nodded. “I love you too.”

Robert caressed her face and leaned in. He kissed her tentatively at first and then deepened the kiss as she reached up on her tip toes to get closer to him. 

After a moment Robert pulled back, resting his forehead against Willow’s. He smiled softly, truly happy for the first time in a long time.

\----


	6. Love or Duty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night before the Polo event arrives, reality comes knocking on Robert and Willow's door. The time has come to figure out their future. After tonight, will they even have one? 
> 
> End of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! SMUT ahead....

\----

For the next two weeks, instead of training, Robert and Willow spent their time just being together. Sometimes they talked about their hopes and dreams, and everything they wanted from life. Other times they talked about nothing at all; they sat together in silence just enjoying holding each other in their arms, stealing kisses from time to time. When it was just the two of them, things were simple, and the problems in life melted away for a while.

However, the reality of their lives continued to creep up on them as the Polo event grew nearer. The day before the event was upon them, and they couldn’t hide in their safe fantasy world any longer. Tomorrow Robert was going to choose the next Queen of England. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new life. A cloud of dread hung over Robert now that it was finally here. 

He knew from the moment that they first kissed, that there was no turning back. He couldn’t go through with picking a bride; he didn’t want anyone but Willow. While he was with her, he didn’t want to dwell on the future. He just wanted to hold Willow in his arms and pretend he was an ordinary man, a man allowed to love whom he wanted and to hell with anyone else.

In the moments he wasn’t with Willow, he agonized over how he would explain all of this to his mother and to his people. Then, the night before the event came, and he knew what he had to do. What his mother wanted, what the people wanted, what he was supposed to do no longer mattered to him. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to seize it.

\----

Robert marched down to the stables with purpose to talk to Willow. He found her brushing out the horses. She turned as she heard him enter. His face was unreadable, and so she knew their little fantasy was over. It was time to talk about real life. 

Willow spoke first. She sighed, setting down the brush and walking over to meet Robert. “So, are we going to talk about tomorrow?” she asked, feeling unsure about everything. She had enjoyed every moment they’d spent together, but she knew it couldn’t last. Tomorrow was the big day, the day he unofficially picked the future Queen of England. They had been training for this day for months, but when things changed between the two of them, she didn’t know how she was going to let him go and watch him choose another woman to share his life with.

Robert stroked Willow’s cheek and kissed her lips lightly. “I’ve been thinking about tomorrow a lot, and I’ve made a decision.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He thumbed the paper in his hands and smiled.

Robert met Willow’s gaze, and handed her the paper. “First thing tomorrow I’m giving this to my mother.”

Willow took the envelope and looked at it in confusion. She opened it up to see a list. On it were the names of various noble women, yet each name was crossed out. As she skimmed to the top of the page, she saw the words, “Willow Moreno” written in Robert’s scrawl. Her name was at the top of his list of potential brides.

She blinked, not believing what she was seeing.

“Tomorrow I’m telling my mother that there is only one person on my list. Now, I know it’s a bit early for us to be discussing marriage. I get that, but I want to see where this goes,” he said, motioning between the two of them.

“I don’t want to marry a woman I don’t love. I may have been resigned to that life before, but then I found you. So, this royal wedding my mother foisted upon me is off.” Robert looked at Willow, trying to gauge what she was feeling.

Willow sighed, processing everything Robert just said. “This is a lovely sentiment, it really is, but...even if we decided to get married one day, it could never work.”

“And why is that?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“It’s simple. You are the King of England, and I’m just a commoner. The two just don’t go together. It’s never been done. The world would riot,” she scoffed.

Robert shrugged. “Let them.” 

Willow raised a brow, skeptically.

“I’m the goddamn King of England, and I can marry whomever I wish. I would, and I do, sacrifice a great deal for this county, but I’ve decided that I will not sacrifice love and happiness because of an outdated tradition.”

Willow shook her head. “This,” she said, pointing at him, “coming from the man who holds tradition in the highest regard,” she teased. 

Robert sighed, playfully. “Alright, fine. Yes, I do respect and honor tradition, but some traditions are meant to be set aside. I’ve seen far too many loveless and miserable marriages in the monarchy, and now I know that I don’t have to settle for that. I refuse to accept it.”

Willow grinned, it all really sinking in. This was happening. He was making it official. They were in this for the long haul. 

Finally, she spoke. “Well, I guess tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.”

“Your mother will be livid,” she added.

Robert quieted her with a kiss. “Enough about my mother. We have better things than talking that we could be doing with our mouths.” 

Robert grinned, cheekily.

He pressed feather light kisses down the length of her neck and nimbly unfastened the buttons of her blouse.

Willow’s breath catched, her hands tangled in his hair.

Robert’s hands slipped up under her shirt, slowly grazing her hot skin until he reached her bra. He deftly unhooked it, kissing her deeply. His finger slinked up her bare back as she did away with her shirt.

Willow moaned into his mouth as he slipped one bra strap off her shoulder and then the other. It slowly slid to the floor, and she stood before him, topless and pink lips swollen.

Willow bit her lip coyly and grabbed Robert by his tie and pulled him to her.

He grabbed her ass and hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Never breaking the kiss, Robert took them further into the stables and laid her down in the soft hay.

Quickly, he rid himself of his tie and tossed his dress shirt aside.

Robert then turned his attention to the woman before him. He nipped at the hollow of her neck, and pressed a trail of hot kisses across her collarbone, down between the roundness of her breasts, flicking his tongue around one of her nipples.

Willow sucked in her breath, her hands tightening in his hair.

Robert continued down the length of her body until he reached her jeans. He slowly slipped them off her hips and then looked up at Willow with a questioning look, silently asking her if he should continue.

She nodded enthusiastically.

Robert smirked, pulling Willow’s legs over his shoulders. She wasn’t wearing any panties.

He dipped down to her center, and at first just kissed her there softly, then more firmly. Then he slid his tongue up and down the length of her swollen and aching lips, over and over again.

Willow cried out in pleasure.

Robert added a finger and pushed in, curving his finger back and forth as she writhed beneath him. Robert suckled on her nub until Willow couldn’t take it anymore as her toes curled in ecstasy.

Robert couldn’t hold back now. He needed her. Willow yanked at his trousers until they slipped down his thighs and she squeezed his ass, pulling him closer. 

Robert kissed her fiercely, and he pushed into her painstakingly slow, feeling her clench around him as he pushed in further inch by inch.

He groaned loudly. She felt so good.

He pulled back and rocked into her slowly, then pulled back again and slammed into her over and over again finding a deliciously pleasing rhythm.

He sped up, and Willow tightened her legs around him, breathing heavily. 

Willow moaned deeper as she got closer to release. Robert pushed further, slipping his thumb between her thighs, finding her swollen nub and rubbed it in circles until Willow’s back arched and she came hard, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He continued to thrust, riding her wave until he found his own release and collapsed on Willow’s heaving chest.

As the two finally came down from their high, they held each other in comfortable silence, just enjoying the closeness they’d found.

Tomorrow everything would change for them. Tomorrow it would become real. History would change. But for right now tonight was just for them.

\------

Late into the evening as Robert and Willow slept in each others’ arms, Cyrus was just getting back to the palace after an evening of debauchery. A bit tipsy, he skulked around the palace grounds trying to find the entrance of the tunnels when he stumbled upon the stables. As the moon shone through the stable windows, Cyrus got quite the eyeful. Cyrus smirked as he pulled out his phone and took a picture.

Not long after, Cyrus slithered his way back into the palace, and he rapped his knuckles against the hardwood entryway of the sitting room, a serpentine grin adorning his face.

Helena looked up from the sette where she had been going over the final two bride candidates.

Helena rolled her eyes at the look on Cyrus’ face. “What’s got you looking so bloody pleased with yourself this evening? Stealing candy from babies, skinning puppies for a new fur coat perhaps?”

Cyrus tsked. “Oh no, this elation has nothing to do with my recent exploits, scintillating as they were. No, this is all due to your precious Robbie.” He spat out the King’s name in distaste. 

This caught Helena’s attention. She lay her papers down and gave Cyrus a glare. 

“What are you rambling on about?” She asked with exasperation.

Cyrus sauntered over to the drink cart and poured himself a liberal glass of scotch and then dramatically took a seat across from the Queen. 

“It seems the future of this great nation has a horse kink.”

“I beg your pardon?!” She exclaimed. 

“I caught the tail end-pun very much intended- of a saucy little tryst between your son and that snack of a stable maid. They had quite the little roll in the hay-again pun very much-”

Helena gagged, interrupting him. “Yes pun intended, I get it.”

Cyrus smiled over the rim of his glass and he took a sip.

“I just thought you should know that your eldest is following in the family tradition of slumming it with the help.” Cyrus giggled, clearly enjoying this.

Helena’s jaw clenched, and then she relaxed her features into a polite smile. “Thank you for informing me Cyrus. That will be all,” she added, waving him away. 

Cyrus uncrossed his legs, and stood up, rolling his eyes while he did so. “You used to be more fun to scheme with,” he pouted, sashaying away. 

Moments later Helena’s phone dinged. She picked it up to find a picture of her son and his trainer naked and basking in the afterglow.

“Ughh, FML!” she exclaimed, while Cyrus’ giggles echoed down the hall as he ambled away.

As Helena was about to delete the nauseating image from her phone, she noticed something familiar in the bottom of the picture. She zoomed in to see a copy of the list of potential brides she was just looking at. However, the two noblewomen at the top of her list were crossed off on the page in the photo. At the top was the name.... “Willow Moreno.” 

That son of hers, stupid, lovesick fool, she thought. Don’t worry, mummy will clean up your mess.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Part 1. Stay tuned for Part 2. Thanks for reading. As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks Loyals!


End file.
